


Baby Snakes

by Creatively_Written



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Naga!Cobra Commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Cobra Commander is Content on laying his eggs in the Boiler room of the Cobra Base, but when two joes think he's an experiment that escaped form Dr. Mindbender, will he be able to make it back to his mates?
Relationships: Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/ Cobra Commander, Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/ Cobra Commander/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Cobra Commander/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Cobra Commander/Tomax, cobra commander/zartan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 42





	1. Nesting

Cobra commander hummed as he carried blankets down to the boiler room in the Cobra base. It was the hottest room in the base, perfect for laying eggs. Of course, he wasn’t going to leave the eggs when they hatched, he had a small pile of food set aside and the occasional rat that had the misfortune of coming to his nest. The commander had requested the appropriate time off, best not leave everyone without a reasonable explanation. 

“Your fathers are going to love you!” Cobra Commander said as he rubbed the large belly bump, “and if they don’t Storm Shadow said that he would take care of it.” 

* * *

Mindbender frowned as he looked at his watch. The Cobra Commander should have been at the meeting an hour ago. Normally he would have been the first one to the meeting. 

“Maybe that week off request was real,” Zartan muttered. A month ago, a time off slip was dropped off in Cobra Commander's handwriting, with eggs as the reason he was taking time off.

“Who takes a week off to get eggs!” Mindbender snapped at the mercenary. They normally had the grunts do the grocery shopping, there should be no reason why the commander needed to get them himself. 

“The commander has been acting very strangely the last couple of weeks,” Tomax said.

“Maybe Eggs are code for something?” Xamot added, “the commander might be working on something that he can’t share with us?”

“The commander would have been more obvious about it,” Mindbender muttered, “the man can’t be subtle to save his life.” 

“He has to be in this base somewhere! There aren’t many places where he is welcome.” Destro said, causing Baroness to nod. 

“I’m sure if we just look, we’ll find him.” 

“No Baroness,” Mindbender grumbled, “Cobra Commander knows when the meetings are, he’ll join us when he’s ready! And we are not moving until he comes here!” 

“We’re going to die at this table,” Zartan muttered. 

  
  
  



	2. Rabbit man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeline and Sci-fi find rescue a poor naga who has made his nest in the Cobra boiler room.

Cobra Commander could feel the eggs shift and he groaned in pain. He knew that through all of the pain was going to be worth it. Little snakelets slithering around the base, biting Mindbender. Good thoughts, worth the pain. 

“Are you hungry little ones? I could go for some chocolate.” Cobra Commander unwound himself and inched himself over to his food supply. Before he could reach for a bag of Chocolate chips, rustling was heard from the other side of the heater. The commander knew that hardly anyone would come to the heater room unless there was a problem, and as far as he could see, there was no problem. 

He heard voices coming from somewhere

“...I don’t like this Sci-fi, going into a Cobra base without any backup! It’s a suiside mission.” Cobra commander poked his head out to see who was talking. It looks like two Joes had snuck into their base. The commander looked over to the Joe in red and licked his lips. Baroness usually stopped him from trying to eat him, but the man wouldn’t hurt a fly let alone the commander. Destro and Zartan often compared him to the alien robot… Skyfire? No that one wasn’t it. Skywarp! Yes the giant white shuttle Skywarp! Cobra Commander was very sure that it was Skywarp. 

“It looks like we found something better than chocolate little ones,” Cobra Commander whispered as he slithered out of his hiding spot. 

“I think something’s watching us,” Sci-fi said raising his gun, but Cobra Commander laughed silently as the man pointed it in the wrong direction. The Joes were fools if they thought that they could gain some information out of the boiler room. As just Cobra Commander was about to jump, the eggs shifted again. The commander let out a whimper of pain, alerting the Joes to his presence. “Lifeline, stand back!”

“I think he’s hurt Sci-fi. Oh look at the poor thing!” Lifeline cooed, “he must have escaped one of Cobra’s labs. We have to get him to our med-bay. Whatever’s in his stomach must be hurting him! Poor dear, we’ll get your legs back! You won’t have to be a half-snake forever.” Cobra Commander was about to yell at the Joe when Lifeline shushed him, “Don’t pain yourself to speak, we’re here to rescue you.” 

“I don’t know Lifeline,” Sci-fi said as he approached the commander, “something’s fishy about this, or snakey in this particular situation. Those fangs of his might be dangerous to the rest of us.” 

“He’s in pain Sci-fi, we need-”

“Lifeline, I’m not saying to leave him… just restrain him so he doesn’t hurt himself or others. He might not understand what we’re trying to do.” Cobra commander felt offended that the Joes thought that he was some sort of mindless animal. He was going to bite them, just to prove that he was more than some savage animal. As Cobra Commander opened his mouth, Sci-fi shoved in a large towel, and wrapped some wires around the naga’s wrist. “This should be able to hold him. Don’t look at me like that, he’s not in any pain.” Cobra Commander wanted to argue that point, but he was finding it difficult to spit out the rag. 

“Fine, but if you injured him in any way, I’ll have Doc deal with you!”

* * *

“Baroness… and Destro, we have a report that two joes have snuck into the base!” The poor grunt shook as he came closer to the commander meeting. “Reports are saying that they have a giant snake man with them, but he’s restrained.” The grunt placed the pictures on the table and quickly backed away. 

“Mindbender, have you turned more workers into animals?” Tomax said.

“We told the Commander that we will bring a lawsuit against you if you did it again!” Xamot added.

“That one isn’t mine, the Commander wouldn’t let me use snake dna.” The former dentist defended himself against the lawyers. 

“He kinda looks familiar,” Zartan muttered as he lifted his head. The Snakman’s scowl and ‘I disappointed in those around me’ looked eerily like the Cobra Commander’s scowl. 

“You,” Barones pointed at the grunt, “get out and never speak of what you saw. Erase the footage, and If I feel like it, you might live.” The grunt didn’t have to be told twice and left the room. 

“Well, it looks like the Joes took care of our naga problem,” Mindbender huffed, “now we can cross that off our list. It’s a good thing they took him, he was getting fat.” Destro looked at Baroness, the two wanted to hide the commander’s powers but it looked like the fool had outed himself. If neither of them spoke up, then the commander would never be rescued or end this blasted meeting. 

“Dr.Mindbender, that naga was the commander.” Destro growled, “and now the Joes have our dear commander!” That turned some heads. 

“Then the commander has gotten fat,” Mindbender hissed. 


	3. Glass Boxes and Angry Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra Commander is going to raise hell for the Joes... After lunch.

Cobra Commander glared at the Joes outside of the tiny box they placed him in. The medics were looking over some papers and Duke looked his glare head-on. 

“Duke, we have a problem,” Doc started, “he’s pregnant. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but I think Sci-fi and Lifeline pulled him out of his nest. If we don’t get him items for his nest, there might be complications with laying the eggs.” Duke nodded as the commander hissed. He wasn’t going to lay his eggs in a Joe base, where Duke or Flint could poison his sweet snakelets against him. Cobra Commander would just have to find a way out of the Joes clutches, and back to the cobra base without alerting anyone. The last thing he wanted was Mindbender trying to use his kids in some sort of experiment, or him for that matter. 

“Alright, what will he need?” Duke said, causing Cobra Commander to hiss. He wasn’t going to take the Joes' handouts. “And is there any way to calm him down? I don’t want him getting out and biting someone out of fear.” 

“Don’t worry Duke,” Doc said, “That box is locked tight, no one getting in or out of there without a key.” Cobra Commander wanted to see the medic’s face when he snapped that lock. “Though we can’t keep him in that. It’s way too small, he’ll go crazy and might hurt himself or the eggs he’s carrying.” 

“Lady Jaye and a few others are setting up an enclosure for him while we work on a cure. He’ll be nice and comfortable.” Duke patted the enclosure, and Cobra Commander let out a screech. 

“We better hurry it along then,” Doc said as he got out of his chair, “let’s go check on their progress.” Cobra Commander watched the two leave, leaving him alone in the Joe’s med-bay. They were fools to leave him alone and give him a chance to escape. Carefully the naga pressed his hands to the top panel of the plexiglass. There was a little bit of a give, and the commander smirked. With one hard shove, Cobra commander pushed against the glass and threw the top of the cage off. He was about to uncurl himself when Cobra commander felt his stomach growl and the eggs shift. 

“We’ll get something to eat soon, just hold on.” Cobra Commander cooed. Eyeing a plain brown bag with the words Duke scrawled on it in black Sharpe, the naga licked his lips. He had gotten some reports that Roadblock was on leave, and Gungho was on cooking duty. As Cobra Commander lifted himself to grab the bag, he laughed. Part of him wanted to stay, just to see Duke’s face at the empty lunch bag. When Cobra Commander pulled out some carrot sticks, he frowned. There was no way he was going to eat vegetables just to spite Duke, no matter how proud the Baroness was going to be of him. The naga opened the bag and threw the carrots on the floor. The next item in the lunch sack was some sort of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. One bite and Cobra Commander’s mouth was filled with grape jelly. “If this is what Duke was willing to eat, then I would hate to have what Gungho is cooking.” The commander separated the two pieces of bread and threw them next to the carrots. There were only two more items in the sack, a spoon, and a chocolate pudding. Cobra Commander’s eyes sparkled at the sight. He ripped the lid right off and started shoveling the chocolatey delight into his mouth. 

“I’ll be right there Doc, I forgot my lunch.” Cobra commander could hear Duke coming, but didn’t care. “Oh,” Duke paused as he saw the lid and his lunch over the floor and then to the naga with chocolate pudding all around his mouth, “were you hungry?” Cobra Commander continued to ignore Duke, the pudding was much better than the blonde joe. Duke reached for his walky-talky, "Doc, we have a problem. Get Gungho and Scarlet.... and maybe some chocolate pudding."


	4. I’ve should of thought this through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vending machine stole Cobra Commander's money that he stole from the Joes.

Cobra commander huffed as he looked over the larger enclosure. It was better than the small box he was in the med-bay. But being an attraction in the mess hall was not any better! The glass covered enclosure was right next to the kitchen window, and the Commander could smell the gumbo. Part of him felt better knowing that Duke had to eat whatever Gung-ho was cooking.

“I would offer you some Gumbo, but I don’t think Doc or Lifeline would approve of how spicey this is.” Gung-ho said and then laughed. Cobra Commander wanted to hiss at the Joe, but stayed silent. He had already eaten Duke’s lunch and didn’t know how much he could get away with. “Aww don’t be like that, I was just joking with ya.” Cobra Commander mustered up his best kicked puppy look. 

“Don’t let him get to you Gung-ho,” Lady Jaye said as she came into the cafeteria, “he threw Dukes lunch on the floor.” The brunette gave the naga a glare, “he’s a brat.” 

“Aw, don’t be so hard on him,” Duke said as he came in, “we don’t know when he last ate.” 

“Duke, he threw almost your entire lunch on the floor and ate the rest,” Lady Jaye said, “and then he cried when we raised our voices at him. He’s going to think that we’re pushovers if we don’t give him some strict rules.” 

“We will Lady Jaye, let's just let him get settled first. Those eggs might be what is making him so bratty.” Duke said; Cobra Commander was offended, he was in his absolute right to act how he did. The Joes kidnapped him! He should be able to act out however he wants. 

“If you don’t lay down rules now, then he won't listen to them when we try to enforce them later.” Lady Jaye said. Cobra Commander choked down a laugh, the Joes spoke as if he was going to stay here long. But before he left, the naga was going to make the Joes miserable. 

* * *

Cobra Commander grumbled as his arm was stuck in the vending machine. He had found enough coins let on the ground to get a bag of chips. The joes’ evil machine took the money, and didn’t give him his chips. Cobra Commander was nothing if not persistent, and he was going to get his chips. 

“I am Cobra Commander! I will not be denied.” The naga screamed.

“I knew it!” Cobra Commander looked up to see Beachhead, “I knew you were Cobra Commander!” 

“No one will believe you,” Cobra Commander smirked, he had cut the security wires on his hunt for quarters, “and if they do, you and the Joes are too soft to hurt any innocent life.”

“Just stay there! I’m going to go grab Duke!” Beachhead ran off, and Cobra Commander smirked. Duke would only feel sorry for him. It wouldn’t be long until he was free and had his chips. 

“Good Job Beachhead, I can’t believe that he got out again!” Duke said. Doc sighed behind him, and started to unscrew the vending machine, carefully freeing the naga from the machine.

“We need to put him in solitary! He was screaming that he was the Cobra Commander.” Cobra Commander gave his best kicked puppy look.

Thinking of the only thing Cobra Commander could do without exposing himself as the terrorist leader, “I am Cobra Commander!” Then he laughed as if he just told the funniest joke. 

“He must be picking up english from us,” Duke said, “well us and Cobra.” 

“I wouldn’t take what he was screaming about seriously Beachhead,” Doc told the paranoid man, “he probably overheard Cobra Commander and picked it up.” The machine finally dropped the chips and the naga tried to wiggle out of Duke’s grip to get to the salty treats. 

“Oh, I think he knows a little more that you both think he does,” Beachhead hissed, “how did he even know how to use a vending machine!”

“Same way he picked up english, by watching us and Cobra,” Doc picked up the chips and threw them over to the naga. Happily chirping Cobra Commander opened the yellow bag and scarfed down the salty treats. “Now we need to find out the mystery of how he keeps getting out.” 


	5. Frosting and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra Commander knows that he needs to escape before his eggs come, but he just wants to grab one more snack.

Cobra Commander whined as he felt a rush of pain as the eggs shifted. They would be coming soon, and it wasn’t going to be pretty. He really needed to find a way back to the cobra base so he could lay his eggs without fear. Well fear of the Joes. Mindbender would always be a threat to his babies, but at least the others would help protect them. Another cramp hit, and Cobra Commander screamed. 

“What in tarnation is going on here!” Wild Bill ran into the mess hall. 

“He’s just looking for attention,” Cross Country said, “he wails at the slightest inconvenience!” Cobra Commander shot the joes a glare. They didn’t know the pain he was in. 

“I duno, maybe we should call Doc and Lifeline,” Low-Light said, “he might be going into labor.” Cobra Commander hoped that the blond man was wrong. The last thing he wanted when he gave birth was an audience, a G.I Joe audience at the very least. 

“He ain’t in labor, if he was there would be a puddle.” Wild Bill said 

“And how would you know that!” Cross country snapped. 

“I’ve helped deliver animals back on the farm! There’s usually water!” Wild Bill snapped back; Cobra Commander groaned, clearly he was in America’s most capable hands. 

“Does that look like a Horse!” Cross Country said as he pointed at the naga. 

“I think we should still grab a medic, something might be wrong.” Low-light muttered. If Cobra Commander wasn’t in so much pain, he would have told them that he didn’t need a medic, but the medics were preferable to these three. 

“Fine, but Doc and Lifeline are just going to tell us that he just has cramps from eating all that junk food!” Cross Country muttered as the three joes left the mess hall, leaving Cobra Commander alone. 

“Little one’s I know you're eager to see the world, but could you please go easy on your carrier? We have to get to safety before you can see the light of day.” Cobra Commander whispered to his stomach. He could hear Destro’s voice in his head yelling at him to escape while he still could, but another part of him was telling the naga to cause more trouble for the joes. “I think we can still grab one more snack before we leave.” Cobra Commander said as he pulled himself off the floor. Glancing at the hall and then to the Joe’s kitchen. Carefully the naga slithered over to the kitchen door and peeked inside. When Cobra Commander was sure that he was clear of any pesky joes that might stop him in his quest. Carefully slithering over to a cabinet, Cobra Commander pulled out a large container of what smelled like frosting and started to shovel it into his mouth. The delicious treat made the naga forget about the pain in his abdomen, just temporarily. 

* * *

“Uh, where is our scaly friend?” Lifeline asked as he was escorted to the mess hall. 

“He was in his cage… shoot, did he get out again?” Cross Country yelled, “I told you two that he was faking it!” 

“He might have slithered off to have some peace and quiet,” Low-light growled. As the joes were just about to leave, a loud scream came from the kitchen, “I think I know where he went.” 

“Not now, he might have hurt himself!” The four joes ran to the kitchen only to find the Naga laying in frosting and an egg poking out of his cloaca. “One of you go get Doc, we need the Medbay ready.” The other joes didn’t need to be told twice, running as fast as they could out of the kitchen. “Just breathe, we have everything under control.” 


	6. Rescue the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra Commander just wants to hold his eggs and eat some cookie dough

Baroness and Zartan made their way through the Joe base, disguised as Flint and Lady Jaye. The two Joes had fallen into their trap and were currently in the Cobra’s holding facility. 

“Flint, Lady Jaye,” the two were approached by Beach head, “I assume that you’ve heard the news.” 

“No we just got back,” Zartan said in his best Flint voice, “what’s going on?” 

“Our scaly friend just laid eggs,” Beach head grumbled, “Lifeline is cooing over them right now.” Zartan looked at Baroness, who just shrugged. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Baroness asked innocently. 

“Oh no, it’s not! I know Duke and Doc say that he picked up speech from us and Cobra, but I have proof that he’s Cobra Commander!” Zartan could see a glint of madness in the unhinged joe’s eyes. Perhaps the man would be better suited for Cobra.

“Show us,” Zartan said, “if he really is Cobra Cobra Commander, we have to bring this to General Hawk and Duke. The last thing we want is a lack of evidence if we make such a bold claim.” 

Beach head smiled under his mask, “I knew you two would understand! Follow me.” the masked man motioned for the two to follow him. Once Beachhead reached what seemed to be an empty storage closet, he revealed his horrors to the two spies. Papers and string lined the walls, connecting loose threads of ‘evidence’. 

“This is… impressive,” Baroness choked out. It was clear to Zartan that she was uncomfortable. Not that Beach head seemed to notice. 

“Now all I have to do is put this in the orderly paperwork, and we’ll get that scaly creep from the med bay into a proper cell!” 

“I think he should return to Cobra,” Zartan dropped the Flint voice, “and you should get some sleep.” Before Beachhead could react, he was knocked unconscious by the Baroness. 

“This poor man,” Baroness muttered, “they should give him a vacation to let off some steam.”

“Oh Baroness, the Joes' idea of a vacation is boot camp with Sg Slaughter,” Zartan said as he laughed, “now let's go get our sweet commander, he’s put Duke through enough headache.” 

* * *

Cobra Commander whimpered as he watched Storm shadow pack up his eggs. He laid them and then the joes took them away to an incubator. The commander couldn’t even hold them first!

“Calm down commander, I will take good care of your little one’s until you return to base.” Storm shadow cooed, “Mindbender won’t lay a finger on them, I promise on my honor.” 

“Can I hold them first? I want to hold my babies.” Cobra Commander rattled the cuffs around his wrists to try and convince the ninja to let him hold the eggs. 

“Back at the base Commander, when you're more lucid.” Storm Shadow cooed. The ninja walked over to the vent he entered and slowly made his way through, if anything happened to the eggs he would be a snake’s dinner. 

“Storm Shadow, come back.” Cobra Commander whined, “I want my babies.” 

“Cobra Commander, are you in here?” The Commander turned to the door where he thought he heard Zartan. 

“You sound like Zartan, Flint.” Cobra Commander giggled. 

“I’m in disguise,” Zartan sighed as he undid the bonds on Cobra Commander. 

“Oh great, they drugged him,” Baroness muttered. 

“The joes and Storm Shadow wouldn't let me hold my eggs,” Cobra Commander whined. 

“We’ll give them to you back at the base Commander, we need to leave.” Zartan cooed. 

“Can we raid the kitchen? I think the joes have some cookie dough in their fridge.” Cobra Commander tried to give his best kicked-puppy look. 

“We have snacks back at the base,” Baroness said, shutting Zartan down before he could answer Commander. 

“What kind of snacks?” 

“Carrot sticks and strawberries,” Baroness said as she lifted Cobra Commander’s top half off the medical bed. 

“Can I have Whipped cream and sugar on the strawberries?” Cobra Commander said loudly. 

“Only if you're quiet.” 


	7. So that’s what Eggs meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarana plans a shotgun wedding.

When Cobra Commander woke up in his room with the aftertaste of strawberries in his mouth, he wondered what Baroness had bribed him with to eat the fruit. He felt lighter than in recent days, almost as if he was floating in the water. 

“So you're finally awake,” Baroness said; Cobra Commander groaned. That tone meant that something happened and she wanted to talk about it now, “we have a few things to discuss.” 

“Can it wait till later?” Cobra Commander whined, “I don’t remember what happened.” 

“Then the drugs the Joes gave you were very strong. I’ll call a medic to do some blood work so we never give you that,” Baroness muttered. “But that is not what I want to talk to you about.” 

“Can it wait?” Cobra Commander whined, “I feel gross.” 

“You should, you gave birth in a Joe base. Though I do feel better that a trained medic was there. Knowing you, there would have been some complications if you did it yourself.” The dark hair woman said; realization hit Cobra Commander like a ton of bricks. He was so light because of his lack of eggs. 

“Baroness, where are my eggs?” Cobra Commander tried to get off the bed but was stopped by the black-haired woman. “Where are my eggs! Does Mindbender have them? Please don’t let him touch my babies!” 

“Calm down Commander, Storm Shadow is protecting them. Now I want to talk to you about disappearing and only leaving a note that says ‘eggs’. We were worried about you Commander, and Mindbender refused to do anything until you showed back up. If Destro and I didn’t expose your secret, we might still be in that room and the joes would have you and your eggs.”

“One of them is yours,” Cobra Commander muttered, “I’m pretty sure it’s the black one, but I’ll have to smell it to be sure. Destro and Zartan have one too. The two identical eggs belong to one of the twins, I just can’t place them to who right now.” Cobra Commander sighed, and turned over, “can you bring them to me? I want to hold my babies, Baroness.” 

“I’ll talk to Storm Shadow, but you have some more explaining to do,” Baroness said and then sighed, knowing that she would never get any real answers. 

* * *

Storm Shadow glared at Mindbender, who glared right back. The former dentist wanted to examine the eggs, but the ninja knew there was a more sinister reason behind his seemingly innocent request. 

“I just want to make sure the Joes didn’t do anything to these strange eggs that Cobra Commander has given us,” Mindbender argued. 

“The Joes wouldn’t touch the eggs! They would never hurt a child intentionally.” Storm Shadow argued back, “we must wait for the Commander to wake up, these are his children.” 

“And how sure are you that these are his “children”?” Mindbender shouted back. 

“Gentleman, please sit down. I’m sure the Commander will have some answers for us,” Destro said, and the other men sat down. 

“What is even inside these things anyway?” Zarana said, “I don’t think the Joes would make a biological weapon.” 

“These are not weapons, they are his children,” Storm Shadow said, “and they wouldn't have been in the Joes' custody if Sci-fi and Lifeline hadn't taken the Commander from his nest.” The white ninja was on edge as one of the dreadnoks came close to the incubator, “we should put the Commander and his eggs back in the boiler room until they hatch.” 

“And have the Joes come back and steal the Commander and his eggs again?” The room turned to Baroness as she spoke, “we can keep the Commander in his room with the incubator and eggs. Now Storm Shadow, Cobra Commander wants to hold his eggs.” 

“Of course Baroness,” The ninja said as he got up and started to wheel the incubator over to where the black-haired woman was standing, “now if you would lead the way I’m sure the Commander would love to tell you who the parents are for each egg, though some should be more obvious than others.” The two left and those left devolved into muttering. 

“Zandar, grab my shotgun and some rope. Buzzer, grab the planner,” Zarana whispered, “we have a wedding to plan. Cobra Commander isn’t going to raise these children by himself.” 


	8. Who’s the father(s)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra Commander demands a promise from Storm Shadow and Baroness.

Cobra commander chirped as he saw Baroness and Storm Shadow entered his room with his eggs. 

“Calm down Commander,” Baroness said, “your eggs are alright.” The Black-haired woman opened the incubator and placed the eggs in the circle made by the Commander’s tail. “Mindbender didn’t even touch them.” 

“Thank you, both of you,” Cobra Commander said. Cooing over the eggs for a minute, “Baroness, would you like to see which one is yours?” 

“I have no idea how one of those could be mine.” Baroness said, “I have no way to get you pregnant, and my family is very infertile.” Baroness remembered the lectures that she got from her mother and father on how lucky she was to even be born. 

“Nature works in magical ways Baroness,” Cobra Commander hummed, “He smells like you~” Cobra Commander nudged his head next to the black egg. “I’m so happy this one is my male. My family only gave birth to one male in each clutch. I was so afraid it was going to be Destro’s egg that was going to be my little boy.” 

“Oh, and why would you be afraid of that darling Commander? Certainly, it wouldn’t be that bad.” Baroness teased. She knew that she shouldn’t tease him in his emotional state, but this was too good to pass up. 

“Because I don’t want my baby to have a magical metal head! It would kill them! You know how cold I can get with my mask if the temperature drops below sixty!. I’m an adult and I can barely take it. A snakelet would never survive!” Cobra Commander said and tears started to pool around his eyes. 

“Oh don’t cry Commander, I was only teasing,” Baroness cooed as she wiped away the tears. “I’m sure that all the kids will be healthy and safe. No one’s going to die, not on our watch.” 

“Promise?” Cobra Commander asked like a small sad child. 

“I promise Commander, and so does Storm Shadow,” Baroness said. 

“I will swear on my honor,” The ninja added. That seemed to please Cobra Commander. 

“I don’t want my kids to grow up the way I did,” Cobra Commander said absentmindedly, “I want them to be able to feel comfortable around us and feel like they could tell us whatever they want.” Cobra Commander paused as he felt shifting coming from the eggs, “Storm Shadow, go get the others. The eggs are hatching.” 


	9. Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs finally hatch

Cobra Commander was excited to see that his mates were around to see the hatching of their children; what disappointed him was all the other guests. 

“Can someone tell me why they’re here?” Cobra Commander hissed as he pointed towards Zarana, Zandar, and Xamot. “They’re not the fathers of my eggs!”

“We’re the aunt and Uncles, we have just as much right to be here as the fathers! And on that note why he’s here!” Zarana said as she pointed at Storm Shadow. 

“I’m here so I can keep the Commander and the children safe,” the ninja said simply, “the last thing we need is Mindbender coming in and trying to experiment on the snakelets.” That was a good enough answer for the room. At least it was for Cobra Commander. One of the eggs started to move and crack. 

“Everybody quiet! One of the eggs is hatching!” The burgundy and black egg moved and a little fist punched it’s way through. After a few more punches, the top of the shell broke and fell on the snakelet’s head; A scream came from the egg.

“They got your lungs Commander,” Zarana mumbled. Cobra Commander hissed and lifted the eggshell off the snakelet. The moment it was lifted, her bright green eyes smiled at Cobra Commander. The snakelet stopped crying the moment she saw her creator. “Who's kid is this?” 

“Can’t you tell?” Cobra Commander cooed, “It’s Zartan’s. Would you like to hold her?” Cobra Commander lifted his head and looked towards the mercenary. Zartan shuffled over and held out his arms. Cobra Commander carefully placed the snakelet in the bounty hunter’s arms, laughing a bit as he watched the little snakelet pull on Zartan’s hair. 

“Feisty little thing,” Zarana cooed as she looked over Zartan’s shoulder, “she’ll fit right in.” 

“We should warn Buzzer that she likes to pull hair,” Zandar cooed from Zartan’s other shoulder. 

“If this is some way of telling me to cut my hair, then the answer is no.” Zartan muttered, “she likes it too much.” Zartan winced as the snakelet pulled on his hair again. 

“What’s her name?” Zarana said, “I don’t know if you want to trust my brother with the naming.”

“What are you implying?” Zartan hissed at his sister, and the baby laughed. 

“Let’s call her Katie, and if we come up with something better we can change it,” Cobra Commander said. Secretly he wanted to name one of his daughters that, but was unsure that the others would go with it. 

“She does look like a Katie,” Zarana cooed, “I think you picked a good name there, commander.” Cobra Commander perked up at the praise. He couldn’t bask in it long, because the silver egg started to move and crack. Everyone looked to Destro to see his reaction. As the little snakelet broke through, everyone held their breath; Cobra Commander wiped off the broken shell and held his little girl. Destro smiled and picked up his daughter. 

“She’s as beautiful as a Dahlia,” The Scotsman said. “And it’s such a fitting name for her.” 

“That’s a wonderful name, darling,” Baroness cooed as she dangled her finger over the snakelet. “You’ll be a wonderful father.” 

“What about me?” Cobra Commander whined. 

“We know you’ll be a great mother,” Baroness said, “now pay attention, the next two eggs are hatching.” 

“Oh, it’s the twins!” Cobra Commander said happily; the eggs cracked at the same time. Two twin fists emerged, searching for each other. As the egg continued to hatch, the two snakelets pulled themself closer to the other twin.

“Do you think they’ll have powers?” Xamot asked his brother softly. 

“Knowing our family, they probably will,” Tomax said as he gently held the two little snakelets. “I just hope it’s not problematic, like flying or super strength.” Tomax looked at his little girls and smiled, “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that, they might have our powers. I think I’ll call them Tamara and Xaria just to be safe.” 

“One can only hope,” Xamot said, “do you want to tell the family, or would you like me to send it down the grapevine?”

“I’ll tell them, soon.” Tomax said, “but right now, I think I would like some peace with my girls before that storm.” 

“They’re going to be so mad you didn’t tell them, you know how auntie loves to throw baby showers.” Xamot laughed. 

“Why would you two think I would let your aunt bathe my children? I can do it!” Cobra Commander hissed, wrapping around the last egg possessively. 

“A baby shower is when the expecting mother gets a bunch of gifts, Commander,” Baroness said. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want one,” Zarana said. Cobra Commander huffed. 

“Well we never had something like that where I’m from,” Cobra Commander said with a pout. “Is it too late to schedule one?” 

“No Commander,” Zarana said with a smile, “I’m sure me and Buzzer can work something out with Tomax’s and Xamot’s aunt!” Cobra Commander wagged his tail at the thought of a party for his children, and for him. 

“Is something wrong with him?” Baroness asked as she stroked her egg. 

“Oh, sometimes it takes a few days for them to hatch. I’m surprised that all of the girls hatched together.” Cobra Commander hummed, “except for the twins, I kinda expected them to hatch together.” The little egg shook but didn’t crack. “Or the shell might be too hard for him to break, though I don’t suggest helping him, it might damage him in the long run.” The egg continued to shake and small cracks started to form on the shell. “He’s trying so hard.” 

“Of course he is,” Baroness said, “he’s my son.” A little tail pushed through the top of the egg, and crying could be heard. 

“Oh, don’t cry darling,” Cobra Commander cooed, I’m right here.” The commander picked up his son and rocked him gently. “Would you like to see your father?” The snakelet calmed down and looked at the commander with a blank look. Cobra Commander laughed and handed him over to the Baroness. 

“His name will be Adrian, or you can call him the Baron.” Baroness stated, “he is my son, and thus gains my titles. I will not stand for any nicknames.” 

“Of course Baroness,” Cobra Commander hummed, though not promising to her rule. He would call his children whatever he wanted. “Come closer, all of you, I want a picture with my babies.” Storm Shadow pulled out a camera and motioned for everyone to come closer. With a few clicks, the photos were done and the babies were returned to Cobra Commander. 

“I’ll send a medic in tomorrow,” Destro said, “for you and the snakelets.” 

“Thank you, Destro,” Cobra Commander said, taking a quick pause before speaking again, “it can only get easier from here.” 


End file.
